


Until There was You

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Writer's Club Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, One -shot, One-Shot Club, Other, RPF... kind of, SPN Amino fic, prompt, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thought he knew what sacrifice was. </p><p>Written for the One-Shot Club on the SPN Amino. Prompt: Character in Crisis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until There was You

Gabriel thought he knew what sacrifice was. 

He had seen it, on the battlefield when Lucifer took the Mark of Cain to lock the Darkness away and save his brother. He had watched the humans, at the crossroads making demon deals and trading their souls to protect what was theirs. 

Gabriel thought he knew what sacrifice was.

And then he met Sam Winchester. 

He’d always known of the Winchesters, the boys who would kick start the apocalypse, who were his brother’s true vessels. He’d watched Sam and Dean for years go back and forth, laying down their lives and souls for the other without a moment's hesitation. 

He never understood. 

Maybe it was because after Lucifer fell, there was never anyone he cared about enough give his life up for them. 

Until he met Sam Winchester. 

Sam, who he'd crossed all his personal lines for, who he'd abandoned reason to help, whom he loved without holding back. Sam, who caused the crisis of conscious he was currently experiencing. 

He’d sworn not to get involved where his brothers were concerned, he couldn’t stand the fighting, not again. He’d always known it would end this way, from the moment Dad flipped the lights on, the moment Lucifer took the Mark, from the moment he and Michael started tearing at each other’s throats. Gabriel couldn’t chose between them, had never be able to. 

Michael and Lucifer had raised him from a fledgling, taught him everything he needed to know about being an archangel; how to fly, how to fight, how to lead the garrisons of angels under his charge. 

Michael was always the serious one, the responsible one who carried out their Father's plan to a tee and never questioned a word. Lucifer was the fun brother, teaching him tricks on the sly, how to play pranks on the other angels, all the sleight of hand magic he made good use of later in his stint as a pagan trickster. 

Gabriel loved them both equally and without reserve. They were much more than just his brothers, they were part of his grace itself. 

It was why their fighting effected him so deeply. Their anger throbbed like a festering pustule inside him, red and sore. He hid from them at first, hoping if he just blocked it out, they would go away and stop, but that just made it worse for him. His brothers tore at each other and then at him, like starving dogs over a scrap of meat. 

He couldn’t take it and running away and losing his home felt like his only option. 

Sam walked into his life six separate times in his time on Earth, in different faces and names, and every time, he broke Gabriel’s heart in one way or another. He didn’t know the soul he’d come to love resided in Lucifer’s true vessel until Sam and Dean walked into Crawford Hall. 

He played along, ignoring the stabs of his heart as he watched his previous loves waltz around in the body (and what a lovely body it was) that was meant for his brother. Sam’s soul was so bright, though rough around the edges and Gabriel couldn’t help thinking it was a shame that such a masterpiece would be drowned out by Lucifer.

Gabriel should have walked away then, should have found one of his hidey holes and split. But he found he couldn’t, so he kept doing what he was doing, and got fake-stabbed for his efforts. 

He kept tabs on them, watching from a distance until it became necessary, at least it his eyes, to step in. When it became clear that Sam wouldn’t let his brother go, for instance. 

He killed Dean over and over, every which way he could think of, tacos and pianos and dogs, but Sam fought to save him again and again and it broke Gabriel’s heart to watch him fight it. The same stubbornness and determination that so many of his other selves had, had leaked through his reincarnations into Sam, and it would kill him.

By the end, it wasn’t fun, or enjoyable, just bitter and heartbreaking. In total, he had killed Sam’s brother over a hundred times, and the message still didn’t sink in. 

So he watched and he waited, and once again, they got in over their heads. 

Gabriel decided maybe a more direct approach might get through thick Winchester skulls, just maybe they would play their roles, just this once.

So he trapped them in his personal favorite alternate dimension playground; TV land, and tried again to get them to learn their lesson. 

It was entertaining to watch, that was for sure, especially Sam in the herpes commercial, or watching Dean fangirl over Doctor Sexy, but they missed the point. They were so focused on killing him, they missed his lesson entirely. And he’d been so focused on them, he got caught. 

It wasn’t until he was ringed in holy oil that he knew he fucked up. He’d allowed his teaching to get away from him, and now could do nothing but submit to the Winchesters’ questioning. 

So he’d spilled everything, well almost everything and he hated Sam for the pity the filled those hazel eyes. Hated him for making him care about him, and Gabriel vowed again, for the last time, to stay out of his brothers’ way and far away from Sam Winchester and his pretty eyes. 

That vow was why he was sitting outside, wracking his brain for a solution. 

Dean’s words bored into him, bouncing around in his head, tormenting his every thought. 

He wanted to kill the stupid man another hundred times for daring to think he knew who Gabriel was and what he’d been through, and another hundred times for causing Sam to look at him that way. 

He knew he could just walk away, just let the apocalypse happen like it was supposed to and let his brothers get their endgame. It was no skin off his nose really, one of them would win, the other would lose and all his father had created would be gone. All the people and memories Gabriel had made would be ashes and dust. 

Or he could help the Winchesters, stand up to his brothers and save the world. Choose humanity over his family, save the hairless apes his Father created and whom Gabriel had come to love. 

He understood what he had to do. 

Be a hero. 

Make a sacrifice. 

Save Sam Winchester and maybe just maybe, see a smile in his eyes instead of just pity. 

Gabriel stood up from his perch. He had to get moving. 

There was a porno that needed making.


End file.
